


Grandma's Special Charm

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Drabble, M/M, also this is regular Kozoumaru not skinny version, had this sitting in my drafts for MONTHS, here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: "My grandma used to do that to me when I got hurt. She said it's a special charm to make it heal faster."
Relationships: Hiura Kirina/Kozoumaru Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	Grandma's Special Charm

Kozoumaru hissed as he brought his knee up to his chest. Drops of red painted his skin that poured from this fresh wound. While not a serious injury, it still stung enough to make him come to a stop. He glares at it, frustrated with himself over this.

His fall hadn't gone unnoticed. The one practicing beside him had stopped with his own training, now running over to kneel in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he huffs out.

Kirina pouts, knowing that wasn't the case. By the looks of it, the wound said otherwise. Along with the fact that Kozoumaru hadn't gotten to his feet already.

"Wait here."

Kirina darts off to the benches to speak with the managers. The striker rolls his eyes, not seeing the immediate need to tend to his injury. It was only a scratch. His leg could move just fine. The pain would subside in a while and he'd place a bandage over it later. Continuing with practice was a more important issue.

And yet, he listens. He hasn't moved from his spot, even if he's dying to go ahead and kick the ball. But, he knows if he does just that he'll be hearing a worried lecture once back in their dorm room.

Fingers begin to tap against his knee, avoiding his scratch. Before he could complain about how long he was taking, Kirina returns with a bandage in hand.

"Sorry for the wait," he says before kneeling in front of him again. Carefully, he undoes the bandage, making sure that it'll properly cover the whole wound. It sticks on without any issue. And just when Kozoumaru thinks he's done, the other boy leans forward and-

Kirina's lips press against the bandage.

"Wha-" Kozoumaru stares, eyes going wide as he shouts, "What was that for?!"

"Oh." Kirina looks up, head tilting. He couldn't understand the other's…agitation? Surprise? "My grandma used to do that to me when I got hurt. She said it's a special charm to make it heal faster."

The forward could feel his cheeks heating up. A hand is brought up in attempt to cover them. It was one thing to kiss a wound and believe in that nonsense, but to do that _in front of the whole team?_ It was embarrassing!

"Whatever." Kozoumaru is quick to jump to his feet now that that issue was taken care of. He runs to the ball that he'd left behind since he'd fallen, ignoring the looks he was getting from his teammates.

Kirina frown as he watched him run, still worried about him.

"Maybe it didn't work…"

"No, I think it did."

Kirina turns to look at his friend, Mansaku who was trying not to laugh at the scene that just played out.

"You think so?" Kirina asks, turning hopeful.

"I do. But if you're worried, you should ask him about it later."

Kozoumaru tries to force his focus on the ball, but finds himself glancing back to Kirina as he spoke with Mansaku. He was hoping that the other defender wasn't going to give him any weird ideas about this.

_'I forgot to thank him…'_

He'd do that later. Practice came first. He needed to get his mind to stop thinking about that stupid kiss and silly charm…although the latter seemed to be working. Maybe he was just imagining things.


End file.
